Ausk (sunshadow21) (rewrite) (retired) (closed background for now)
Basic Information Race: Half Orc Class: Armored Hulk 4/ Battle Oracle 2/Rage Prophet 1 Level: 7 Experience: 32,876 XP (34,000 TNL) Alignment: Neutral Languages: Common, Orc Deity: none, but will honor any that venerate battle Background: open or closed?? Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 28 Height: 6'8" Weight: 304 lb Hair Color: black Eye Color: black Skin Color: gray Appearance: particularly prominent orcish facial features, big, scarred, alert Demeanor: quiet, except in a fight, at which point he turns into a raving beast, can be moderately charming or really, really scary if he chooses Background: Born in Irthos, he was captured by raiders from the desert empire and made a gladiatorial slave by someone who put on shows for aristocrats who wanted to tap into their darker sides. After seeing many arenas whose legality was suspect at best and cesspools nominally called "bars," Ausk was finally left for dead after one fight where he was almost killed, and managed to slay his opponent before going unconscious with the unexpected use of magic. When Ausk gained consciousness, he found himself on a dirty street of of the poorest neighborhood of one of the port cities with only the flail he had been given to use still on him. Finding work here and there as a bouncer, thug, and bodyguard for the desparate, his only friend a runt weasel he found in an alley one day, he finally found himself a halfway decent paying job as a laborer on a ship heading north. After many more months of traveling and sailing up the coast in fits and starts, dealing with strange voices constantly talking in his head, Ausk found himself in Venza, looking for both answers and work. Finding both work and answers, as well as yet more near death experiences, Ausk is starting to come to understand what the spirits are trying to teach him, and he is slowly becoming a truly formidable warrior. He continues to struggle though, unable to find his proper place on the battlefield, and eventually decides to quit before his shortcomings cause someone else to get killed. Seeking out a quiet monastery where he can focus on the voices trying to guide him, he sells all of his old gear, buys an entire new set of gear to go with a new fighting style, and spends a month learning how to control the voices as he learns from them, emerging a stronger and more confident warrior. Eventually, after continuing to fail to live up to his expectations of his own usefulness adventuring, he settled down in Venza, hiring himself out as a private combat instructor, a profession that he has managed to do reasonably well in. Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 14 +2 (5 pts) DEX: 12 +1 (2 pts) CON: 17 +3 (10 pts) +1 level 4 INT: 10 +0 (0 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (0 pts) CHA: 15 +2 (3 pts) +2 racial Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max-2) HP: 94 = 4d12(12,10,10,10)(Barbarian) + 2d8(6,6)(Oracle) + 1d10(8)(Rage Prophet) + (CON(3) x 7) + FC (4)(Barbarian) + 7 (Toughness) AC: 18 = + DEX(1) + Armor(7) + Misc(0) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX(1) + Misc(0) AC Flatfooted: 17 = + Armor(7) + Misc(0) INIT: +1 = + Misc(0) BAB: +5 = + Oracle(1) + Rage Prophet (0) CMB: +7 = + STR(2) + Misc(0) CMD: 18 = + BAB(5) + STR(2) + DEX(1) + Misc(0) Fortitude: +8 = + Oracle(0) + Rage Prophet(1) + CON(3) Reflex: +4 = + Oracle(0) + Rage Prophet(0) + Familiar(2) + DEX(1) Will: +5 = + Oracle(3) + Rage Prophet(1) + WIS(0) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: None Spell Resistance: None +1 CMB/CMD for overrun maneuvers +1 Reflex saves vs trample attacks Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments +1 Darkwood Bill: Attack: +9 = BAB (5) + Strength (2) + W.Focus (1) + Enhancement (1) Damage: 1d8+4, Crit: x3 Special: Brace (double damage vs charging foe when braced) Disarm (+2 to disarm) Reach (strike foes 10' feet away, but not adjacent foes) +1 Shield AC when fighting defensively/full defense -1 to mounted foes' Ride checks Morningstar: Attack: +7 = BAB (5) + Strength (2) Damage: 1d8+2, Crit: x2 Special: Disarm, Trip Spiked Gauntlet: Attack: +7 = BAB (5) + Strength (2) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, light, offhand Dagger(melee): Attack: +7 = BAB (5) + Strength (2) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, light Dagger(range): Attack: +6 = BAB (5) + Dexterity (1) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 10' Darkwood Composite Longbow: Attack: +7 = BAB (5) + Dexterity (1) + MWK (1) Damage: 1d8+2, Crit: x3, Range: 110 ft, Arrows - 40 Modified Stats Rage +4 STR(18), +4 CON(21), +2 Will Save, -2 AC HP: 108 = 94(normal) + (2*7) AC: 16 = 18(Normal)-2; Touch: 9 = 11(Normal)-2; Flatfooted: 15 = 17(Normal)-2 CMB: +9 = 7(Normal)+2; CMD 18 = 18(Normal)-2+2 Fortitude: +10 = 8(Normal)+2; Reflex: +4; Will: +7 = 5(Normal)+2 +1 Darkwood Bill: Attack: +11 = 9(Normal)+2; Damage: 1d8+7 Morningstar: Attack: +9 = 7(Normal)+2; Damage: 1d8+4 Spiked Gauntlet: Attack: +9 = 7(Normal)+2; Damage: 1d4+2 Dagger(melee): Attack: +9 = 7(Normal)+2; Damage: 1d4+4 Dagger(range): Attack: +6; Damage: 1d4+4 Darkwood Composite Longbow: Attack: +7; Damage: 1d8+2 Lesser Spirit Totem: Attack: +7; Damage: 1d4+2 negative energy Intimidate 19 = 17(Normal)+2 Enlarged +2 STR(16), -2 DEX(10), -1 Attacks and AC, +1 CMB/CMD HP: 94 AC: 16 = 18(Normal)-1-1; Touch: 9 = 11(Normal)-1-1; Flatfooted: 16 = 17(Normal)-1 CMB: +7 = 6(Normal)+1-1+1; CMD 18 = 17(Normal)+1-1+1 Fortitude: +8; Reflex: +3 = 4(Normal)-1; Will: +5 +1 Darkwood Bill: Attack: +9 = 9(Normal)+1-1; Damage: 2d6+5 Morningstar: Attack: +7 = 7(Normal)+1-1; Damage: 2d6+3 Spiked Gauntlet: Attack: +7 = 7(Normal)+1-1; Damage: 1d6+1 Dagger(melee): Attack: +7 = 7(Normal)+1-1; Damage: 1d6+3 Dagger(range): Attack: +4 = 6(Normal)-1-1; Damage: 1d4+3 Darkwood Composite Longbow: Attack: +5 = 7(Normal)-1-1; Damage: d8+2 Intimidate 22 = 17(Normal)+1+4 Rage and Enlarged +6 STR(20), +4 CON(21), -2 DEX(10), +2 Will Save, -2 AC(Rage), -1 Attacks and AC(Size), +1 CMB/CMD(Size) HP: 108 = 94(normal) + (2*7) AC: 14 = 18(Normal)-1-2-1; Touch: 7 = 11(Normal)-1-2-1; Flatfooted: 14 = 17(Normal)-2-1 CMB: +11 = 7(Normal)+3+1; CMD 21 = 18(Normal)+3-1+1 Fortitude: +10 = 8(Normal)+2; Reflex: +3 = 4(Normal)-1; Will: +7 = 5(Normal)+2 +1 Darkwood Bill: Attack: +11 = 9(Normal)+3-1; Damage: 2d6+8 Morningstar: Attack: +9 = 7(Normal)+3-1; Damage: 2d6+5 Spiked Gauntlet: Attack: +9 = 7(Normal)+3-1; Damage: 1d6+2 Dagger(melee): Attack: +9 = 7(Normal)+3-1; Damage: 1d6+5 Dagger(range): Attack: +4 = 6(Normal)-1-1; Damage: 1d4+5 Darkwood Composite Longbow: Attack: +5 = 7(Normal)-1-1; Damage: d8+2 Lesser Spirit Totem: Attack: +7; Damage: 1d4+2 negative energy Intimidate 24 = 17(Normal)+3+4 Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Base Speed: 30' Favored Class: Barbarian Chain Fighter: Proficient with flails and heavy flails; treat dire flails and spiked chains as martial weapons Darkvision: 60' Intimidating: +2 Intimidate Orc Blood: Considered both human and orc Orc Ferocity: 1/day, if brought below 0 hp, but not killed, he can fight one round as if disabled before falling unconscious and dying as normal Class Features Oracle Armor/Weapons: Prof. w/Light Armor, Medium Armor, Shields (except tower) Prof. w/All Simple Weapons Spells: divine - spontaneous and add all inflict spells at appropriate lvls to spells known Does not need a divine focus (DF) to cast spells that list this as a component. Curse: Lame: -10' speed, encumbrance never reduces speed fatal battle injury, lame left leg (Level 3 equivalent) Mystery: Battle of battle(warriors of the past) Add Intimidate, Knowledge (engineering), Perception, and Ride to class skill list Bonus spells - Enlarge Person Revelation: Weapon Mastery(EX) - Bill (APG) (Level 3 equivalent) Orisons: These spells are cast like other spells but do not consume any slots and may be used again. Barbarian (Armored Hulk) Armor/Weapons: Prof. w/Light Armor, Medium Armor, Heavy Armor, Shields (except tower) Prof. w/All Simple Weapons, Martial Weapons Indomitable Stance: +1 bonus on combat maneuver checks, CMD for overrun combat maneuvers, on Reflex saves against trample attacks. +1 bonus to her AC against charge attacks, on attack and damage rolls against charging creatures. Rage (13 rnd/day): While in rage, +4 morale bonus to Strength and Constitution (+2 HP/HD), +2 morale bonus on Will saves, –2 penalty to AC. While in rage, cannot use any Charisma-, Dexterity-, or Intelligence-based skills (except Acrobatics, Fly, Intimidate, and Ride) or any ability that requires patience or concentration. End rage as a free action, is fatigued after rage for a number of rounds equal to 2 times the number of rounds spent in the rage. Cannot enter a new rage while fatigued or exhausted, but can otherwise enter rage multiple times during a single encounter or combat. Rage immediately ends when barbarian goes unconscious. Armored Swiftness: When wearing medium or heavy armor, an armored hulk can move 5 feet faster than normal, to a maximum of her speed. Rage Power - Spirit Totem, Lesser: While raging, the barbarian is surrounded by spirit wisps that harass her foes. These spirits make one slam attack each round against a living foe that is adjacent to the barbarian. Attack: +7 = 5(BAB) + 2(CHA) Damage: 1d4+2 negative energy Resilience of Steel: While in heavy armor, +1 bonus to AC when confirming critical hits. Rage Power - Moment of Clarity: The barbarian does not gain any benefits or take any of the penalties from rage for 1 round. This round still counts against her total number of rounds of rage per day. Swift action to activate. Rage Prophet Spells per day: At the indicated levels, a rage prophet gains new spells per day as if he had also gained a level in a divine spellcasting class he belonged to before adding the prestige class. (2nd, 3rd, 4th, 6th, 7th, 9th, 10th) Savage Seer: A rage prophet’s class level stacks with barbarian levels for determining the effect of his rage powers, oracle revelations, and his oracle’s curse. This does not grant additional abilities. Spirit Guide: Every rage prophet possesses a spirit guide, an insubstantial phantom that speaks to his mind, watches over him, and lends him its strength and wisdom. Whenever the rage prophet rages, he gains the benefit of a single guidance spell from his spirit guide. The spirit guide also allows the rage prophet to use dancing lights, ghost sound, and mage hand as spell-like abilities once per day each (caster level equal to the rage prophet’s class level). The DCs are Charisma-based. Feats Weapon Focus (bonus revelation): Weapon - Bill +1 to attack rolls with bills Intimidating Prowess (lvl 1): Add STR as well as CHA to Intimidate Toughness (lvl 3): +3 hit points, +1 per Hit Die beyond 3 Skill Focus (Kn(Religion)) (lvl 5): +3 to Knowledge (religion), +6 when 10 ranks Eldritch Heritage (Arcane) (lvl 7): Gains the arcane bond (familiar) bloodline power, effective level 5 (Character level-2) Traits Magical Knack (Magic): +2 CL; the spirits that have chosen Ausk have helped him blend sword and sorcery Bully (Social): +1 Intimidate; growing up a slave, Ausk couldn't always physically hurt his enemies, so he learned other ways to stop them Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 28 = (4)(All classes) + INT (0))*Level Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 5 2 3 1 -1 +0 Appraise 0 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 2 0 0 2 +0 Climb 1 0 0 2 -1 +0 Craft ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 6 1 3 2 +0 Disguise 2 0 0 2 +0 Escape Artist 0 0 0 1 -1 +0 Fly 0 0 0 1 -1 +0 Heal 0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 17 7 3 4* +3 (+1 trait/+2 racial) Knowledge (engineering) Knowledge (history) Knowledge (religion) 11 5 3 0 +3 (feat) Perception 9 6 3 0 +0 +2 when Alf is at arm's length Perform ( ) 2 0 0 2 +0 Ride 0 0 0 1 -1 +0 Sense Motive 7 4 3 0 +0 **+2 when Alf is at arm's length Spellcraft 6 3 3 0 +0 Stealth 0 0 0 1 -1 +0 Survival 0 0 0 0 +0 Swim 1 0 0 2 -1 +0 * abilities used both STR and CHA Spell-like Abilities CL 1 Concentration Check: 3 = 1 (CL) + 2 (CHA) 1/day (DC 12): Dancing Lights, Ghost Sound, Mage Hand Spells Known CL 4 (Oracle (2) + Trait (2)) Concentration Check: 6 = 4 (CL) + 2 (CHA) 0 Level DC 12 Level 1 (4/day + 1 bonus) DC 13 * Bleed * Bless * Guidance * Cure Light Wounds * Mending * Divine Favor * Resistance * Enlarge Person * Stabilize Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit (8 lb) Tattoo on right arm of 2 gp 0 lb axe and flail crossed Mithral Agile Breastplate 4400 gp 12.5 lb Mithral Armored Kilt 1020 gp 5 lb +1 Darkwood Bill (-25% weight) 2421 gp 8.25lb w/weapon cord 1 sp 0 lb Morningstar 8 gp 6 lb Spiked Guantlet 5 gp 1 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Darkwood Comp Longbow (+2) 632 gp 4 lb Arrows (20) 2 gp 6 lb Handy Haversack 2000 gp 5 lb Hammock 1 sp (3 lb) Bedroll 1 sp (5 lb) Blanket 2 sp (1 lb) Folding Chair 2 gp (10 lb) Rations (2) 2 gp (2 lb) Silk Rope, 50' 10 gp (5 lb) Grappling Hook 1 gp (4 lb) Leather Scrollcase 1 gp 0.5 lb Belt Pouch (4) 4 gp 2 lb (p1)Alfred (pet weasel) 2 gp 0.5 lb (p2)Flint & Steel 1 gp 0 lb (p2)Chalk 1 cp 0 lb (p3)Wand: CLW (32 charges) 750 gp 0 lb Used: 18 charges (p4)Acid Flask (1) 10 gp 1 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Total Inventory: 11,276 gp 5 sp 1 cp Total Weight: 56.75 lb Light Encumbrance Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 59-166 117-175 Consumables Used - Total: 125 gp Scroll of CLW (1): 25 gp; Potion of CLW (1): 50 gp; Potion of Longstrider (1): 50 gp; Finances PP: GP: 8 SP: 8 CP: 1 Gems/Jewelry/Other: Total Income: 11,412 gp, 3 sp, 2 cp Total Spent: 11,403 gp, 5 sp, 1 cp Alfred (weasel familiar 5th level) tiny magical beast Init +2; Senses low-light vision, scent; Perception +1 Defense AC 18, touch 14, flat-footed 16 (+2 Dex, +4(1+3) natural, +2 size) hp 47 (5HD) (54 when Ausk is raging) Fort +5(5(base from Ausk)) Ref +4(2(base)+2(Dex); improved evasion Will +6(5(base from Ausk)+1(Wis)) Offense Speed 20 ft., climb 20 ft. Melee bite +4 (1d3–4 plus attach) Space 2-1/2 ft.; Reach 0 ft. Statistics Str 3, Dex 15, Con 10, Int 8, Wis 12, Cha 5 Base Atk +0; CMB +0; CMD 6 (10 vs. trip) Feats Weapon Finesse Skills Acrobatics +10(2(Dex)+8(racial)) Climb +10(2(Dex)+8(climb speed) Escape Artist +6(2(Dex)+1(ranks)+3(class skill bonus)) Fly +6(2(Dex)+4(Size)) Intimidate +4(-3(Cha)+7(ranks from master)) Knowledge (religion) +4(-1(Int)+5(ranks from Ausk)) Perception +7(1(Wis)+6(ranks from Ausk)) Sense Motive +5(1(Wis)+4(ranks from Ausk)) Spellcraft +2(-1(Int)+3(ranks from Ausk)) Stealth +14(2(Dex)+4(racial)+8(size)) Survival +1(1(Wis)) Swim +2(2(Dex)) Special Abilities Attach: When a weasel hits with a bite attack, it automatically grapples its foe, inflicting automatic bite damage each round. Alertness: Grants Alertness to master when at arm's reach Improved Evasion Share Spells: The master may cast a spell with a target of “You” on his familiar (as a touch spell) instead of on himself. A wizard may cast spells on his familiar even if the spells do not normally affect creatures of the familiar's type (magical beast). Empathic Link: The master has an empathic link with his familiar to a 1 mile distance. The master can communicate empathically with the familiar, but cannot see through its eyes. Because of the link's limited nature, only general emotions can be shared. The master has the same connection to an item or place that his familiar does. Deliver Touch Spells (Su): If the master and the familiar are in contact at the time the master casts a touch spell, he can designate his familiar as the “toucher.” The familiar can then deliver the touch spell just as the master would. As usual, if the master casts another spell before the touch is delivered, the touch spell dissipates. Speak with Master: A familiar and the master can communicate verbally as if they were using a common language. Other creatures do not understand the communication without magical help. Picked up by Ausk in his early wanderings, Alfred is a runt weasel that enjoys riding around in a safe, warm pouch and poking his head out occasionally to see what is going on and get attention from his owner. He has learned to hide himself under Ausk's armor when combat starts, otherwise the only time he regularly leaves his pouch is at meals. Since then, the little weasel has shown an uncommon amount of intelligence, and recently actually started talking to Ausk directly, the shock of which was reduced some by the fact that the half-orc has been dealing with voices inside of his head for some time now. Adventure Log Bats in the Belfry XP Received: 802 Treasure Received: 0 GP 462 Gems/Jewelry Potion of Jump (50 gp) Masterwork Dagger (302 gp) Shopping Items Bought: Masterwork Heavy Flail (315 gp) Potion of CLW (50 gp) Items Sold: Heavy Flail (15 gp) Dagger (2 gp) Total Cost: 348 gp 2 DMC XP Received: 420 Treasure Received: 360 GP The Sword and the Fallen Angel Mid Adventure Shopping XP Received: 2799 Treasure Received: 2849 gp, 1 sp, 2 cp Potion of CLW (50 gp) Items Bought: Potion of Longstrider (50 gp) Scroll of Cure Light Wounds (25 gp) Scroll Case (1 gp) Belt Pouch (1 gp) Total cost: 77 gp Consumables Expended: 1 potion of CLW, 1 scroll of CLW Shopping Items Bought: Mithral Chain Shirt (1100) Wand of CLW (50 charges) (750 gp) Darkwood Longspear (395) Muleback Cords (1000) Items Sold: Leather Armor (10) Total Cost: 3545 gp Daggers at Midnight XP Received: 4757 Treasure Received: 5689.2 gp Consumable Expended: 9 charges of the wand of CLW, 1 potion of Longstrider 2 DMC XP Received: 1320 Treasure Received: 1500 gp Shopping Items Bought: Mithral Armored Kilt (1020) Mithral Agile Breastplate (4400) Cloak of Resistance +1 (1000) Darkwood Composite Longbow (+2) (630) 40 arrows (2) Masterwork Morningstar (308) Darkwood Bill (421) Masterwork Spiked Gauntlet (305) Handy Haversack (2000) Items Sold: Mithral Chain Shirt (1100) Darkwood Longspear (394) Masterwork Heavy Flail (315) Spiked Gauntlet (5) Light Crossbow (35) 20 bolts (2) Masterwork Backpack (50) Muleback Cords (1000) Total Cost: 7185 Shopping Items Bought: Darkwood Bill Upgrade to +1 (2000) Morningstar (8) Spiked Gauntlet (5) Dagger (2) Items Sold: Cloak of Resistance +1 (1000) Potion of CLW (50) Potion of Jump (50) Masterwork Morningstar (308) Masterwork Spiked Gauntlet (305) Masterwork Dagger (302) Total Cost: 0 gp Shopping Items Bought: Silk Rope (10) Grappling Hook (1) Acid Flask (10) Crowbar (2) Belt Pouch (1) Total Cost: 24 gp Kostry Kopec XP Received: 22,750 XP, start Feb 7th, 2012, finished Mar 15th, 2013 Treasure Received: 23,350 GP Consumable Expended: 9 charges of the wand of CLW Level Ups Level 2 Class: Oracle 1 BAB: +1 to +1 Fort: +2 to +2 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +2 Features: Mystery, Curse, Orisons, Spells, Revelation: Weapon Mastery (Bill) HP: 25 = 16(old total) + 6(8(Max) - 2) + 3(Con) Skill Pts: 8 = 4(Old Total) + 4(Class) Level 3 Class: Barbarian (Armored Hulk) 2 BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +2 Feat: Toughness Features: Armored Swiftness Rage Power: Lesser Spirit Totem HP: 42 = 25(old total) + 10(12(Max) - 2) + 3(Con) + 1(FC) + 3(Feat) Skill Pts: 12 = 8(Old Total) + 4(Class) Level 4 Class: Oracle 2 BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Ability: +1 Con Features: Mystery Spell (Enlarge Person) Spells: +1 CL, 1 new orison known, 1 more 1st level/day HP: 52 = 42(old total) + 6(8(Max) - 2) + 3(Con) + 1(Feat) Skill Pts: 16 = 12(Old Total) + 4(Class) Level 5 Class: Barbarian (Armored Hulk) 3 BAB: +3 to +4 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +3 to +4 Feat: Skill Focus (Knowledge (religion)) Features: Resilience of Steel HP: 67 = 52(old total) + 10(12(Max) - 2) + 3(Con) + 1(FC) + 1(Feat) Skill Pts: 20 = 16(Old Total) + 4(Class) Level 6 Class: Barbarian (Armored Holk) 4 BAB: +4 to +5 Fort: +3 to +4 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +4 to +4 Features: Rage Power: Moment of Clarity HP: 82 = 67(old total) + 10(12(Max) - 2) + 3(Con) + 1(FC) + 1(Feat) Skill Pts: 24 = 20(Old Total) + 4(Class) Level 7 (at 23,000 xp) Class: Rage Prophet 1 BAB: +5 to +5 Fort: +4 to +5 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +4 to +5 Feat: Eldritch Heritage (arcane) Features: Savage Seer, Spirit Guide, Bloodline Power (Arcane Bond - Familiar) HP: 94 = 82(old total) + 8(10(Max) - 2) + 3(Con) + 1(Feat) Skill Pts: 28 = 24(Old Total) + 4(Class) Level 8 (at 34,000 xp) Class: Rage Prophet 2 BAB: +5 to + Fort: +5 to + Ref: +1 to + Will: +5 to + Ability: +1 Con Features: HP: 114 = 94(old total) + 8(10(Max) - 2) + 4(Con) + 1(Feat) + 7(retconned Con) Skill Pts: 32 = 28(Old Total) + 4(Class) Level 9 (at 50,000 xp) Class: Rage Prophet 3 BAB: + to + Fort: + to + Ref: + to + Will: + to + Feat: Improved Familiar Features: HP: 127 = 114(old total) + 8(10(Max) - 2) + 4(Con) + 1(Feat) Skill Pts: 36 = 32(Old Total) + 4(Class) Level 10 (at 71,000 xp) Class: Rage Prophet 4 BAB: + to + Fort: + to + Ref: + to + Will: + to + Features: HP: 150 = 127(old total) + 8(10(Max) - 2) + 4(Con) + 1(Feat) Skill Pts: 40 = 36(Old Total) + 4(Class) Level 11 (at 105,000 xp) Class: Rage Prophet 5 BAB: + to + Fort: + to + Ref: + to + Will: + to + Feat: Features: HP: 163 = 150(old total) + 8(10(Max) - 2) + 4(Con) + 1(Feat) Skill Pts: 44 = 40(Old Total) + 4(Class) Level 12 (at 145,000 xp) Class: Rage Prophet 6 BAB: + to + Fort: + to + Ref: + to + Will: + to + Ability: +1 Str Features: HP: 176 = 163(old total) + 8(10(Max) - 2) + 3(Con) + 1(Feat) Skill Pts: 48 = 44(Old Total) + 4(Class) Approvals *Approval (Dec 29, 2010) (HolyMan) level 1 *Approval (Jan 01, 2011) (Mowgli) level 1 *Approval (Mar 20, 2011) (GlassEye) level 2 *Approval (Jul 14, 2011) (perrinmiller) level 3 *Approval (Jan 22, 2012) (Satin Knights) Character Rewrite into Level 5 (Original) *Approval (Aug 17th, 2012) (Satin Knights) level 6 *Approval (Nov 10th, 2012) (Satin Knights) level 7 *Retiring at 7th level to make way for Ellamin Quodak Taketrader (Mar 28, 2013) (Satin Knights) Category:Retired & Deceased Characters Category:NPC Category:Venza/Inhabitants